A Frosted Stranger
by Detectivetk
Summary: After the death of her parents a stranger appeared. A stranger who was much like her. He made her feel less like an outcast but after four years a lot has changed and he has become a stranger yet again. Neither of them realised how close they would get and how close their stories were to each other.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

_The Snow Queen belongs to Hans Christian Anderson._

_Frozen belongs to Disney._

_Plot belongs to me._

**The Frosted Stranger.**

_Frozen and Rise of the Guardians crossover._

_By Tiffany._

She looked in the mirror. Her hair was still as white as snow and it reminded her of her powers. These powers she was cursed with. She had hurt her sister when they were younger and she didn't want to hurt anyone any more. She tied her hair up and put on her gown. She could hear her younger sister run past her room but slowly down suddenly. Elsa sighed as she looked in the mirror yet again. Her gloves were warm to her hands but her powers made them seem ice cold. She opened the door and left the room to go see her parents off. They were off to a wedding of one of Elsa's cousins. She asked her father if they had to go. Her father was and always will be someone special to her. She loved him very much and he was trying to help her to control the power she had because he loved her. Elsa stood next to her sister, Anna and they said goodbye to their parents.

It was too long after they left that Elsa and her sister found that they had passed. The storm took them while they were out. Else almost froze where she stood. She was so distraught. Her father, her mother they loved her and were the only ones that knew of her power and now they were gone and she didn't know what to do. No child would. Her back hit the wall of her room and she looked at the mess she made in her room. Everything was frozen, ruined destroyed, it was out of place and she was out of control. She shivered and held herself tightly.

'What do I do now…?' she whispered to herself. She had hurt her sister, her parents were gone and she didn't want to hurt the kingdom. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She was so scared of hurting everyone that now everyone was so far from her. She felt the need to scream. Her hands hit the ground in frustration. She got up and moved over to the window. She pushed open the window and let the wind hit her face. It was dark and cool, not as warm as the day would be. She breathed out slowly. She took in the coolness of the night, the window sill turning to ice under her gloved hands. She looked around at the kingdom. She would come to rule this kingdom in three years. How could she rule this kingdom if she had these powers, these powers that she couldn't control? She stretched out her arms and let the wind hit her fingers. She smiled softly as she created a small snow flake in the air. It twirled around her hand and she did her best to forget how much damage she could really do. The damage that was evident in her bedroom.

She let the snowflake lightly touch the tips of her fingers. She frowned a little when she noticed similar snowflakes falling over where she was. There weren't like her snowflakes and this was the only area that was affected by the small amounts of snowflakes. Small parts of them landed in her pure white hair. She felt a slight chill and her nose went a little bit pink. The snowflakes dusted her cheeks as they fell. She looked up. It was like the snowflakes were coming from nowhere. It confused her way too much. She gripped the window sill tightly, the ice forming under her fingers as she pushed herself forward to see where these snowflakes were coming from. She frowned. Why could she see a hand close to the roof of her home? She quickly moved back inside her room. Her hands still gripping onto the window sill but her grip was getting tighter. Was there a possibility that someone else out there had the same kind of powers that she did? She had never met someone like that. She wasn't sure if that was happening or not but she hoped it was. She hoped this person could teach her how to control this power. Her eyes widened slightly. What if someone found out and they were actually tormenting her? She couldn't handle that. She took a few deep breaths and plunged her head out the window quickly. The hand was gone. There was no one there. There were no more snowflakes. Perhaps she was imagining it? Her fingers chipped at the ice that she made underneath her hands. She sighed. She was the only one born with this curse. She closed the window. She continued to stare outside that window. There was no more wind or fresh coldness. It was just her and the faint reflection that she could see through the window. Wait. Her eyes widened a second time. There was someone else in the window. She stepped back without thinking and hit something. Someone. She didn't feel the need to scream when she did but her breaths became short and sharp. She turned around quickly and then backed away. There was a boy. A boy standing in her room. She looked at his hands. They seem to match the one hand that she saw. She looked up at his eyes. Blue. Her back hit the window sill and she yelped an 'ow'.

'Are you okay?' he asked, his voice was soothing.

'I'm fine, I'm fine. Uh…who are you? And what are you doing in my bedroom?' she was preparing herself in case she needed to attack or fight but something was telling her that he was okay, that he wasn't going to hurt her.

'I didn't think that there was another person out there who would have the same kind of power that I do. This is incredible!'

'You didn't answer my question…'

'I'm Jack, Jack Frost.'

'There's no way you're real…'

'Funny you would say that,' he started pacing down her room, 'wow you made quiet a mess in here.'

'That's none of your concern.'

He smiled at her and floated up into the air with a slight wave of his staff before landing on the edge of her bed.

'Are there more people out there, you know, like us?'

'Not entirely. You're the first I've come across who can do what I can do.'

'I can't control it.'

'Clearly,' he laughed a little but she glared at him, 'why do you need to control such a wonderful gift where you can have fun with it?'

She remembered the last time she had fun using her powers. She wished it could be like that, like it was with her sister, but she hurt her. Things couldn't be like that. Not anymore. No. She needed to control this.

'I have my reasons.'

'What's your name?'

'Elsa.'

'So, Elsa, do you want to have some fun?'

'How can I possibly have fun?'

'Easy,' he smirked deviously. His staff and his hands waved in the air. Small frost decorations started to appear in her room with various amounts of snow falling from the ceiling. He moved his staff over the floor and it turned to ice. Elsa started to fall slightly on the frozen ground. Jack darted over to her and caught her in his arms.

'Thought you were supposed to be good with ice,' he shook his head. She glared at him before pushing him across the ice. He slipped and fell on his butt. She frowned at her and she laughed. She hadn't laughed in such a long time, not really. She laughed with her father occasionally, he always talked to her and made her feel comfortable but she always noticed her powers. She was scared about them. She didn't want to hurt him, or her mother. But this was different; this Jack was able to do what she could do. She wasn't so worried. She moved her hands close to her feet and created beautiful decorated skates. She giggled a little as she drew circles around Jack. He flew up before landing on his feet, creating skates of his own.

'Are you having fun now?' he smirked as he skated towards her. Pieces of snow landed on her hair as well as his. The flakes almost blended into their hair. He took her hand and moved her closer to him. He put her hand on his shoulder and he placed his on her waist. They danced on the ice and she was laughing. She didn't think about how she had once hurt her sister, that her parents were gone, or that her powers were potentially dangerous. Her parents had just passed but she was enjoying herself. He spun her around on the ice. She let go of his hand and spun around several times on her own. He leant against her bed and smiled as she spun and spun. She stopped and caught her breath. She couldn't help but smile. She noticed that he was leaning against her bed.

'What?'

'You're having fun. I told you this could be fun.'

She rolled her eyes. He slowly skated towards her. He suddenly became so close. He was a head and a bit taller than her. She had to look up to meet his eyes and he looked down slightly. He smiled that smile yet again. He took her hand and pulled her towards the window. He pushed the window open.

'What are you doing?' she asked, she was so confused.

He didn't say anything but she noticed that the skates on his feet disappeared as he stepped onto the window sill. His feet were pale and tinted blue. He pulled her up on the sill almost effortlessly and when her feet reached the sill her skates were gone.

'Jack?' she questioned.

He held onto her hand and slowly their feet left the sill. She yelped his name as they lifted up into the air. She gripped his hand but she didn't feel like she was falling. She felt light as they lifted up onto the roof of her home. She noticed snowballs placed on either side of this area of the roof.

'You wanna play a game?' he smirked. Her feet reached the cold ground and he rushed over to one side. He threw a snow ball at her. She dodged it but only slightly, gaping at her a little bit. She smirked to say 'game on' as she rushed over to the other side. She grabbed a snow ball and hit him right in the face. Her hands covering her mouth as she gasped out loud. He let three balls circle around him in the air before shooting all three at her. They continued the game until they ran out of snow balls to throw and it was just snow across the whole ground. She was tired, her arms hurt, it was a tough game. She fell onto the snow and looked up at the stars. He smiled down at her before sitting down next to her.

'What are you thinking about now?' he questioned.

'This was fun. But it can't be like this.'

'What do you mean?'

'We don't even know each other. This was fun sure. We have the same abilities. You like to have fun with it all. I know, it can be fun but I can't afford that. It can't be like this. I can't do this.'

'Maybe you just need to believe in it all.'

'I hurt my sister. We were having fun just like this and I hurt her. I can't hurt anyone else. I just can't.'

'Is that why you're trying to control this?'

'Yes. My parents, they were helping me and now they're gone…it's all up to me, I need to control this.'

'You can't, you can't control something like this, and it has to be free.'

'You don't understand,' she sat up, 'I can't just have fun, I have a kingdom right here, look at it all, it belonged to my parents, soon enough I'll be in charge and if I can't control my power how can I control a kingdom. You wouldn't understand something like that.'

'You wouldn't know what I do understand. I know that having fun can be at a great cost, I lost someone dear to me because I wanted to have fun…'

'I'm so sorry…'

'I know you don't want to hurt anyone. Why would you want to hurt anyone? But you shouldn't put so much pressure on yourself.'

'I have to.'

'Look at this, look at how you enjoyed yourself, look at it all, you didn't become over bearing with the need to control it all and everything ended up just fine.'

'I can't risk it.'

'Can't you?'

'Who are you, Jack Frost?'

'Perhaps you'll found out one day but I know that this, finding yourself and how you will ever fit here is going to be a journey and it's going to be tough but one day it's all going to be okay and you'll realise that you won't hurt anyone.'

'But what if you're wrong?'

He just smiled at her and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. Her cheeks went pink as he did so. She only just met him but she felt as if they had known each other in another life or something. Perhaps it was just because he was like her. He got up and put his hand out. Elsa took has hand and he took her back into her room. He waved his stuff and made all the snow and ice disappeared. Her room turned back to normal, before she had destroyed it with layers of ice.

'It was a pleasure to meet you, Elsa,' he told her as he stood back up onto the window sill.

'Will you come back some time?'

'Do you want me to?'

'You're the closest thing I have to a friend…'

'Elsa, I am your friend, just remember that,' he created a snow crown across her hair, 'you'll make this kingdom proud.'

'Thank you, Jack,' she smiled as he flew out the window. She held onto the window sill and watched him as he disappeared. She didn't want him to go. She felt so normal with him. But it was probably for the best. She needed to become better at controlling her power, she didn't want to fail her parents and she hoped that one day she could spend some time with her sister, when she knew she wouldn't hurt her. She hoped for so many things.


	2. Dinner

_The Snow Queen belongs to Hans Christian Anderson._

_Frozen belongs to Disney._

_Plot belongs to me._

**The Frosted Stranger.**

_Frozen and Rise of the Guardians crossover._

_By Tiffany._

"I'm so happy our gates are still open!" Anna yelped while twirling her bright hair in her fingers.

"I'm happy too," Elsa smiled at her sister, "Will, Kristoff be joining us for dinner tonight?"

"He's very happy to."

"Well that's great."

It had been four years since Jack Frost showed up at her window. A lot had changed. She had reached her coronation, her sister had met a guy who she thought she loved, (he turned out to be a complete and utter jerk), they opened the gates that day and Elsa had lost it. She left the castle afraid of her power and scared that they knew. She lived in her own little ice palace for a little while until her sister came around and told her that she had frozen the whole kingdom. She didn't know how to get it back to normal. Out of rage she accidently attacked her sister. When her sister left people from the castle came to find her, and not only that they attacked her before taking her back to the castle. She was imprisoned. Soon she found her way out and struck a blizzard throughout the kingdom as she tried to escape. She was attacked yet again by the man who Anna thought she loved. Elsa had ducked in fear but her sister, Anna had come to her rescue, the ice in her heart made her freeze on the spot but broke his sword. An act of true love was the only thing that could unfreeze her, and Elsa's hug did just the thing. That's when she realised how to return the kingdom back to normal. And now, she was having fun too. She looked out the window of her old room, being the queen now she had the biggest room in the castle, she felt bad about that because it was her parents' beforehand but she liked to come back here. She smiled softly as she thought of the stranger who had frost on his clothes and in his hair. She realised how right he was and that all of this could've been avoided. But if all of this was avoided she wouldn't have learnt anything. She wanted the stranger to come back but she knew he wouldn't. It had been four years and he probably had forgotten about her. She let little pieces of ice form and her finger tips as she looked outside.

Anna walked passed Elsa's room like she used to all the time. Well Elsa's old room. She watched her sister who was gripping onto the window sill. Elsa's hair was tied in a blonde braid that rested over her shoulder. She wore a light blue dress that graced the floor ever so slightly and shined in the light. The bottom of the dress was a gradient of a deeper blue. All she wore was that silky, she wasn't wearing sleeves, gloves, a cape or even shoes. She was happier too, Anna could tell and for once she didn't have to knock on the door. Elsa turned around noticing that Anna was there. She smiled at her younger sister.

Anna slowly walked into the room and her sister smirked as she turned the ground to ice. She created ice skates on her feet and slid over to her sister who was falling onto the ground. Elsa almost cackled as she caught her sister by the arms. She created some skates for her sister and pulled her around the room while making snow appear from the ceiling. She let go of her sister and allowed her to spin around. Soon enough they saw a snow man waddle into the room.

'Awh well aren't you too having fun?' he smiled.

'Hi Olaf!' Anna attempted to skate over to the snow man before falling over. Elsa came over and helped her up.

'Oh we've been in here for over an hour, we should probably go get ready for dinner. I think your choice in men has improved Anna,' Elsa giggled. As soon as her foot touched the carpet outside the room her skate would disappear.

'We shall never speak of it again,' Anna glared at the back of Elsa's head.

Elsa climbed the stairs to her bedroom where she was able to walk freely into her closet. She spun around and little snowflakes fly for a short while before letting them fall to the ground and disappear. She felt happier than she had in such a long time, and today she was going to have dinner with her sister's boyfriend, and possibly is reindeer and everything was lovely. She may not have a king or someone who loved her but she had her sister now and that was more than she could ask for. Elsa dressed in a deep blue gown which would drag across the pristine floors of the castle. It was accompanied by a light purple almost translucent cape and glass like heels. She spun around, look at herself in the mirror. The moment she put on the dress small pieces of snowflakes appeared down the dress and her cape. She tied her hair up in a high bun with braids around it. She looked at her crown wondering whether she would wear it or not. Her father never wore his crown unless it was compulsory, like when he had to address the kingdom. She ignored the crown and walked toward her vanity table where she applied light purple eye shadow to her eye lids then she left her room.

She saw that her sister was still in her own room getting dressed and such. She knew Anna wanted to look perfect for Kristoff even though he didn't really care how she looked, he was completely and utterly in love with her and she was in love with him. Elsa smiled, she was happy for her sister. She continued down stairs towards the kitchen to make sure everything was going well.

'Good evening Queen Elsa,' one of the chefs called as she walked in.

'Alison how many times have I told you? You don't need to call me Queen.'

'And you are still like your father,' she laughed as she made the batter for the cake they were having later on in the evening, 'you know your sister used to always come down here and eat all the batter. I remember when you too were little, you used to take her down her but she later figured out how to get to the food on her own.'

'Do you mind if I try some of that batter?' Elsa smiled and without a reply she took out a spoon from the drawer and tried some, 'you have really out done yourself Alison.'

'Oh well thank you, your majesty.'

Elsa shook her head and laughed before putting the spoon in the sink. She continued out of the kitchen and towards the dining room. She saw the waiters and waitresses getting the plates ready, she helped them out a little and said hello and thank you to each and every one of them. When she reached the dining table she realised how long the table really was. She missed her mother and father who used to sit at each end of the table when it was a formal dinner and together when it was just the family. Her fingers glided across the wood leaving a small trail of ice that disappeared as quickly as it formed. She smiled at it all. She had always loved snow and the cold, sure she liked summer as well but she was always drawn to the cold. She realised that her seat for the night would be her father's old seat. They hadn't been in this room for so long. They ate in their rooms or in the kitchen in that three year period before hand. She moved her father's seat back and sat in it. It was at the head of the table and Elsa didn't look down the table at all. She looked at her shining shoes as she sat in her father's seat. It felt old. She sighed and stopped slouching back. She pulled the chair in properly and looked down the table.

'Fuck,' she said under her breath as she looked at the chair opposite her, down the long table.

'Well that's polite,' a voice that made her shiver replied.

She felt cold chills down her spine, and not ones that she enjoyed, 'why are you? What? How?'

'Well at least you remember me.'

'Doesn't mean you're not a stranger.'

'Perhaps we should get acquainted again.'

'Perhaps not.'

'You seem to be enjoying your life a little more now,' the stranger smiled a smile that made her nostalgic.

'You were right but if you want to get 'acquainted' again, then perhaps we should do that another time.'

'But I want to beat you in a game of snowballs again.'

'As fun as snow can be, I'm hosting a rather important dinner tonight.'

'Well I think you should set another place, because I'm not leaving.'

'Jack!' she stood up.

He giggled a little as he leaned back in his seat.

'Stop laughing, Jack,' she walked over to where he was sitting, a far walk at that, and then grabbed his hand and yanked him out of his seat.

'Whoa!' he yelped as he almost tripped over his own feet.

'Not so fun now are you, Jack?' she giggled a little but tried to hide it from him. He shook his head and pulled his hand back but Elsa's grip was tight and she pulled back as well. She was facing him now. Her nose almost touching his. She had grown so much. Her hand moved in his to a more comfortable position, she was still determined to get him out of here. She didn't need to deal with him or this right now or explain who he is. She just wanted a nice family dinner with Anna's boyfriend and such. One that they hadn't had in such a long time.

'Queen Elsa?' Alison called. She was standing inside the dining room now.

Elsa took a moment before replying, 'Oh Alison!'

Her cheeks went red as she ripped her hand away from Jack and turned to face the chef. Jack did his best not to laugh.

'Is everything okay? I heard some yelling.'

'Oh yes everything's okay.'

'In fact you're going to have to set up a place for one more person,' Jack smiled. Elsa glared at him from the corner of her eye. Alison nodded and left.

'This is going to be fun isn't it?' Jack laughed a little and Elsa just shook her head, 'oh come on.'

He waved his hands a little and snow started to fall onto her head. She looked up and let the snowflakes hit her skin delicately.

They all sat at the table. Kristoff sat across from Anna on the sides of the table. Olaf and Sven were in the kitchen. Elsa and Jack were at the heads of the table. Anna eyed her sister curiously while Kristoff looked at his girlfriend confused. Jack sat there like he was a king and Elsa felt like she was pushed slightly back into her cage that she was in before. Another secret of hers that was waiting to arise. She was waiting for the questions, more questions. Jack kept freezing and unfreezing the arm rest and Elsa just shook her head.

'Uh…so…' Kristoff spoke trying to break the tension flying around the room, 'Anna, Elsa, you both look lovely.'

'Thanks love,' Anna smiled widely at him. Their eyes showed that they were clearly in love.

'Thank you Kristoff.'

'And thank you for inviting me,' there was another wave of awkward silence, 'I don't think I've ever been in here before.'

'We haven't been in here for a long time but I like that we are now,' Anna was still smiling at him, 'I like this new change. Speaking of change…there seems to be a change in guest list, perhaps you would like to elaborate, Elsa?'

'I would prefer not,' she smiled kindly at her sister and ignored Jack. Anna turned to face Jack. She smiled strangely as if inviting him to speak.

'It wasn't really Elsa's idea to invite me if you were wondering,' Jack bit into the roast chicken that was prepared.

'He literally just showed up, poof,' Elsa muttered as she poked her food with the fork.

'So what's your name?' Anna asked but Kristoff made a grunt that warned Anna that perhaps she wanted to back off a little but Anna continued.

'It's Jack, Jack Frost.'

'So Kristoff how's the ice business?' Elsa asked quickly.

'It's rather strange being in the ice business now considering that you can just well, make ice.'

'But that doesn't mean it's the best of ways to get ice, plus the more employment the better for our economy, especially since we stopped trading with weasel town.'

Anna giggled a little.

'I think I passed that place on the way here,' Jack looked up at the ceiling.

'I'm surprised they didn't attempt to, I don't know, attack you or something.'

'Why would they do that?' Kristoff asked confused and Anna started to squint, thinking hard.

'Maybe I'm just nicer than you are,' Jack laughed.

'Oh, I'm sure that's it,' she shot some ice under the table and it hit Jacks foot. He yelped a little and quickly grabbed his foot, both Kristoff and Anna looked at him with concern, Elsa tried to hide her giggle.

'Are you okay?' Anna asked.

'Yeah,' he looked at Elsa before looking at his foot, 'I just stubbed my toe.'

He put his foot down and everything went back to normal. Well, as normal as it would get. Kristoff talked about how lovely this place was and how strange it was to be staying here for a few nights since he had been out working for a few weeks and decided to stay with his family. Anna talked about how lovely it was to roam around every day and go watch the theatre and talk to the citizens, which she did, everyday. Elsa spoke about how she liked that the gates were open now and that she felt a lot better than she used to and how happy she was to be able to follow her father's footsteps. Jack just glared. They finished off the roast and the waiters and waitresses took away the plates and presented them with dessert which Kristoff and Anna ate quiet quickly before going for seconds. Elsa noticed that they might need some more food so she decided to get up and talk to the chiefs. As she did Jack quickly and unnoticeably moved his staff so that ice formed under her feet. She slipped and her butt hit the floor. She yelped 'damn' when she hit the floor. Jack was immediately in front of her offering a hand with a coy smile. She glared at him but took his hand. He pulled her slightly too close and their noses almost touched again. She assumed he had a habit of getting really close to people. She stared at him angrily.

'You started it my queen,' he whispered so only she could hear it.

Elsa pulled away, 'I think it would be best if our dinner ended, you're all welcome to continue eating or even pester the chiefs for more food. It was a pleasure dining with you Kristoff, I hope you're comfortable here and Anna please don't make too much of a mess in the house.'

She smiled politely before leaving the room and going up the stairs. She leant against the stair case for a moment before jumping at the realisation that her sister was standing next to her.

'So, how do you know the frosted stranger?' Anna nudged.

'We met a long time ago,' Elsa told her, and it was the truth.

'You didn't really answer the question.'

'How about he showed up in my room one night and that's how I know him.'

Anna rolled her eyes not believing her sister, 'if you don't want to tell then don't tell, just remember you can't marry a guy you just met.'

Elsa laughed a little and Anna smiled happily. Anna returned downstairs to Kristoff and Elsa walked towards her father's study. She gripped the door handle, breathing heavily. This was one of the rooms she hadn't been in for a while. She would always come here with her dad and he would tell her stories. Now she had her own stories, and she could read others on her own. She opened the door and walked in. Dusted books were piled everywhere. It was a large room with a desk off to the side and a window directly in front of her. It was a large window with a couch placed in front of it. This was where her father and she used to sit. Sometimes he would sit in the desk chair doing some work while she was reading. She knew that later tonight she would have to go through taxes and other kinds of paperwork but for now she just wanted to find an interesting book in her father's collection. She took out a book that was deep blue and flicked through it. It seemed interesting enough to indulge her for a while. She sat down on the couch and dust lifted off of the couch. The sun shone through but only a little bit as it was nearing night.

The sun had completely disappeared and Elsa hadn't noticed. She flipped through the last few pages and when she finished she yawned. She frowned when she looked outside. It made her realise how long she had been reading and she still had to go through all of the new paperwork that she was given. Elsa got up off the couch and put the book back in its place on the shelf. She let the ice settle onto the binder of the book to remember that she had already read that book. She smiled to herself and turned to walk out of the room when she noticed her father's study chair wasn't where it usually was. Instead it was in the centre of the room, and Jack Frost was sitting there.

'How long have you been there?' she crossed her arms.

'Long enough,' he smiled gripping the arm rests so he could move himself on the chair so he was on his feet crouched down, 'you make the cutest noises when you read.'

'Was there a reason you came here today?'

'There is actually,' he got off of the chair and pushed it back where it was supposed to be, 'I've been around for a while, and I've gone to many different places, but this is the only place where people, well, where people can see me…'

'What do you mean?'

'For such a long time, no one could see me, if that makes sense…I do remember some things like my younger sister, I don't remember much but I assume she was my younger sister and…I just remember fragments but no one else could see me. It was strange, there were a few who noticed me but only slightly, not enough to hone a conversation like this but, when I saw you, well I saw you could create snowflakes and I thought that you were like me and maybe because you were you could see me and when you did it wasn't as much as a surprise as I thought it would be.'

'Okay…I mean no one else I know can do what we can do.'

'Which is true as far as I have gathered. And when I showed up here well, more people could see me. I think that might have something to do with you having powers and them seeing it or something, I'm not too sure. But a few months ago someone spotted me. Some guy who was very aggravated with me. I'm not entirely sure why, I've never seen him before. And I thought that maybe people could actually see me. So I decided to go into the local town but no one could see me. So I came here hoping you would see me again and just…the reason I came was because I don't want to go unnoticed anymore and because that guy is still kind of freaking me out, I feel like he might be following me or something.'

'You are a very strange person Jack Frost.'

'I know,' he scratched the back of his neck.

'I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about and how people can't actually see you but it all seems to have logic behind it…'

'I wish I could explain further but it's late, and we haven't gotten acquainted yet,' he smirked a little.

'Then perhaps we'll save the rest of this for another time, you can stay here if you want, there's a guest bedroom upstairs and we'll talk tomorrow,' she sighed and walked passed him.

He took her hand and she looked back at him, 'thank you, Queen Elsa.'


End file.
